I have a what now?
by LiechtensteinKyoPiperHaniChang
Summary: how will harry take to having to share the fame? especially with a younger girl that's in Ravenclaw? how will this girl change his life forever? make her his sister and watch and see how Harry and Alexis Potter came to be. takes place in chamber of secrets year Harry 2nd year Alexis 1st year. 4th chapter edited!
1. the discovery

Chapter 1

The Discovery

It was a stormy night on the Hogwarts ground… Alexis Elisabeth Lily Potter unannounced sister of Harry James Potter was to be sorted tonight but, a troll interrupted the sorting ceremony and it was not completed.

Alexis POV

"Where am I going to sleep!?" I asked Professor McGonagall and she gave me the answer of "With Gryffindor house for now until we complete the sorting ceremony at breakfast. Now of to bed."

Harry POV

"I have a sister! Why did you not tell me!?" Dumbledore just replied "She was only discovered over the summer she was of age at the 'Foster House for Young Magical Girls' I didn't know of her until I had to send the letters. Harry, just calm down, get to know her, she is your sister after all." I walked towards the doors to his office. Shortly after the troll chase I was called to his office. And here I was 10 hours until classes start in his office learning that I have a sister. How stupid is that! "Oh, and Harry try to be nice, she's in your house for the night and, she will be there until we finish the sorting ceremony. Don't say anything about her being your sister I want everyone to figure it out themselves!" I then exited the office and headed to the Gryffindor common room. How could this happen!?

Later Dumbledore met up with McGonagall…

McGonagall POV

"Harry didn't take it well at all Minnie. I think he hates me even though he didn't say it." Dumbledore said. McGonagall replied, "I did just as you told me, Dumbledore I put her in my house for the night and didn't say a word about Harry I knew you wanted the sorting hat to tell her and no one else."


	2. the story behind it all

Chapter 2

The Story Behind It All

While Harry was being told about Alexis being his sister she met Ron and Hermione and they let her in the common room to tell them where she was from.

Alexis POV

"Well, I came from the foster house for young magical girls and every year we would throw a good bye party to those that were leaving for Hogwarts. There was always a banner that said 'have fun at Hogwarts see you on winter break' and then there was the same thing except it said Easter and the there was summer and it wasn't for young girls either there were seventh years and even ministry workers that had a room there. Every year more people got letters from Hogwarts when they were eleven, so of course, I couldn't wait. Every year I tried to stowaway to Hogwarts and see what everyone was talking about but I always got found. I was the last one to get the letter this year so I was sad because some people said I was never going to get my letter so they should kick me out because I was a squib, but I had already done my accidental magic so everyone was afraid of me all because of that."

Hermione POV

"That's so sad. Did you not get sorted? I don't remember an Alexis." Alexis replied to me faster than I thought she would. "Oh they would have used my real name it is Abigail but I am called Alexis."


	3. the sorting

I Have a What Now?

Chapter 3

The Sorting

At breakfast the next morning they finished the sorting ceremony

Alexis POV

They started to finish to sorting ceremony. "Colin Creevey" I zoned out completely after one name next thing I know I hear my named called "Abigail Potter" I walk up to the stool and put on the sorting hat as all the others gap at me and freak out because no one knew my last name until now and I actually liked it because now they will treat me totally different forever.

Sorting Hat POV

"Ah ha another Potter!" She screamed, "I don't have a family! Why did you say I did?" "Oh you know your mum, your dad, and your brother." "I have a brother!" "Of course I only sorted him last year oh what such great Gryffindors." "Now where shall I be put?" "Now that's a good Question with your brother or somewhere else?" it took me a minute to decide but I finally did. Then I said "RAVENCLAW" and she walked silently to the clapping table.


	4. pain in the ankle

I have a what now?

Chapter 4

Pain in the Ankle

* * *

dear readers,

I am not, so to speak, Feeling the love, if you review i will continue if i don't get any reviews by next week (next sunday the 27 of january) i will shut down my story and it will not continue however i have some other stories in motion and will post them.

* * *

Alexis POV

We were sitting at lunch when I caught the sight of Professor Snape and suddenly I cringed in pain even Ginny had noticed it across the great hall. My right ankle was hurting. Again. It was like it never stopped, if it wasn't hurting for one reason it was hurting for another. Luna noticed it and helped me back to the Ravenclaw common room and then returned to her lunch. The common room was almost all blue except the reading corner which was decorated with names of past Ravenclaws in silver. Professor Dumbledore must have noted of my little pain attack in the great hall because next thing I know I'm being asked to come with him to his office.

Dumbledore POV

I noticed Alexis wince in pain and thought about what it might have been as Luna had to help her out so she could walk. I wondered if one of the older years hexed her but then I thought of it. The scar. I hadn't seen it yet she doesn't have bangs and it wasn't where Harry's was and considering I haven't seen the scar it might have been why Luna had to help her and she went to the common room. So after lunch I called her up to my office so we could talk.

* * *

please review and the adventures of Alexis will continue! if not this story will end I'm sorry! but an author needs encouragement to continue.


End file.
